utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rio
Rio is an who is known for of his ability to crossdress with no difference. He is also a and often makes REC videos with both of his male and female voices, such as in the cover of "Leia" or "Love is an Open Door" . He has a very strong voice, if a little bit hoarse. "Hoshiai" and "Kokoronashi" are some remarkable covers that show these strong points of him. Rio has a wide voice range and he can sing many types of music such as rock, visual kei, and even rap like in "Kamisama Negi Maki" . However, his favorite style of arrangement is the acoustic piano. Rio started uploading his covers on Youtube since April 01, 2015. He seems to be more active as an Youtuber recently, since he rans the project of uploading REC videos every day in one month. Most covers in this project are short versions, including a variety of Vocaloid songs, anime songs and J-Pop songs. Rio and Zero make a duet unit named RiZer0. When collaborating, Rio often uses his female voice. On January 06, 2016, he announced on his twitter about his first one-man live "Re:start" which will take place on February 28, 2016 at Kingx Tokyo venue."Re:start -Rio 1st OneManLive-" Announcement Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on June 03, 2015) Collaboration Units * RiZer0 with Zero * Rido (りどぅー) with Rid * Member of IkeV Project List of Covered Songs (Here is Nothing But a Blooming Flower) feat. Pokkun and Rio (2012.03.05) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.06.17) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.30) # "Uzuki no Uso" (Lie of Uzuki) (2012.07.18) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.08.15) # "Karakuri Perriot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.08.21) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.09.15) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Rock Arrange- (2012.09.29) # "Melancholic" (2012.10.22) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. RiZer0 (2012.12.23) # "magnet" feat. RiZer0 (2013.02.08) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -Jazz Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2013.02.18) # "Lost Time Memory" -Piano Arrange- (2013.04.03) # "Envy Catwalk" -Piano Arrange- (2013.05.04) # "Yobanashi Deceive" -Taihei Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2013.05.27) # "Irony" (2013.06.26) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -Live ver.- (2013.07.04) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2013.08.30) # "Outer Space" -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2013.09.02) # "Summertime Record" -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2013.09.04) # "Mozuku JK" feat. Rio and Daikyoukin (2013.10.10) # "Children Record" -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2013.10.19) # "Lost Life" feat. Ajikko and Rio (2013.10.30) # "Karakuri Perriot" -English Piano Arrange- (2013.12.07) # "Tsukiakari" (2013.12.21) # "Donut Hole" feat. Rewo. and Rio (2013.12.31) # "Jouken no Tsuki" (Quarter Moon) (2014.01.07) # "Panda Hero" feat. Max, Rio and LEV (2014.01.10) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -Piano Arrange- feat. Rio and Rimutaro (2014.01.13) # "Cantarella" -Piano Arrange- feat. Rio and Rid (2014.02.17) # "START" (2014.03.03) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) feat. RiZer0 (2014.03.06) # "daze" (Mekaku City OP) -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2014.04.14) # "Dokusenryoku" (Mono Poisoner) -KamashoP's Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2014.04.17) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) -Piano Arrange- feat. Zero and Rio (chorus) (2014.04.21) # "Rinne" -shota's Acoustic Guitar Arrange- (2014.05.07) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal) (2014.05.13) # "Kamisama Negimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2014.05.23) # "Inner Arts" -Piano Arrange- (2014.05.23) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, Thinking of You) -Piano Arrange- feat. Rio and KIM (2014.05.28) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Star's Song) feat. Rio and Zero (chorus) (2014.06.13) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Yu-Gi-Oh! voice imitating ver.- (2014.06.28) # "Shiryokukensa" -Ballad Piano ver.- (2014.07.01) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) feat. RiZer0 (2014.07.18) # "Abstract Nonsense" feat. RiZer0 (2014.08.20) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) -Piano Arrange- (2014.08.31) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (with Moriyama Naotaro) (2014.09.01) # "Hoshiai" (Meeting of Stars) (2014.09.25) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monsters Exercise number One) -Acapella ver.- feat. Rio, Nayuta and Zero (Sing and Dance) (2014.09.25) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) feat. RiZer0 (2014.10.07) # "Happy Halloween" feat. RiZer0 (2014.10.30) # "A whole new world" -double role- (2014.11.02) # "Aitakute Aitakute" (I want to meet you, I want to meet you) -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2014.10.14) # "Cutter Knife" -double role- (2014.12.01) # "Ariadne" feat. RiZer0 (2014.12.10) # "Peter Pan Syndrome" -Piano Arrange- feat. Rio and Rimutaro (2014.12.22) # "Love is an Open Door" -double role- (Frozen OST) (2014.12.27) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2015.01.11) # "Queen of Hearts" feat. RiZer0 (2015.01.18) # "Leia" -double role- (2015.02.16) # "Twinkle" (2015.02.19) # "Kakumei Dualism" (Revolution Dualism) feat. RiZer0 (2015.02.22) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) -KamashoP's Piano Arrange ver.- (2015.02.25) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) -Rap ver.- feat. Rio (sing), Amanederi, SEKAI NO HAJIMARI, ☆Ini☆, rabbitman, Chishio and Onrei (2015.02.27) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) -Piano Arrange- feat. Rio and Rimutaro (2015.03.02) # "World of Paradox" feat. RiZer0 (2015.03.11) # "Shounen Brave" (Boy's Brave) feat. RiZer0 (2015.03.19) # "butter-fly" (Digimon OST) -short ver.- (2015.04.01) (YT only) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (2015.04.02) (YT only) # "Himawari no Yakusoku" (The Promise of Sunflowers) (Doraemon 3D movie theme song) -short ver.- (2015.04.03) (YT only) # "Dragon Night" (SEKAI NO OWARI song) -short ver.- (2015.04.04) (YT only) # "We Are!" (One Piece! OST) -short ver.- (2015.04.05) (YT only) # "Kanade" (Sukima Switch song) -short ver.- (2015.04.06) (YT only) # "Memeshikute" (GOLDEN BOMBER song) -short ver.- (2015.04.07) (YT only) # "Hare Hare Yukai" (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu OST) -short ver.- (2015.04.08) (YT only) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze" (Evangelion OST) -short ver.- (2015.04.09) (YT only) # "Tentai Kansoku" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -short ver.- (2015.04.10) (YT only) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.04.10) # "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" (Dragon Ball Z OST) -short ver.- (2015.04.11) (YT only) # "Sarishinohara" -short ver.- (2015.04.12) (YT only) # "Aoi Benchi" (Blue Bench) -short ver.- (2015.04.13) (YT only) # "God Knows" (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu OST) -short ver.- (2015.04.14) (YT only) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) -short ver.- (2015.04.15) (YT only) # "366 nichi" (366 Days) -short ver.- (2015.04.16) (YT only) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Da Vinci's Confession) -short ver.- (2015.04.17) (YT only) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -short ver.- (2015.04.18) (YT only) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) -short ver.- (2015.04.19) (YT only) # "HEAVEN" (Janne Da Arc song) -short ver.- (2015.04.20) (YT only) # "SHAMROCK" (UVERworld song) -short ver.- (2015.04.21) (YT only) # "Uso" (SID song) -short ver.- (2015.04.22) (YT only) # "World Lampshade" -short ver.- (2015.04.23) (YT only) # "Ito" (Nakajima Miyuki song) -short ver.- (2015.04.24) (YT only) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) -short ver.- (2015.04.25) (YT only) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -short ver.- (2015.04.26) (YT only) # "Rewrite" (ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION song) -short ver.- (2015.04.27) (YT only) # "Hikaru nara" -short ver.- (2015.04.28) (YT only) # "Mukuro Attack!!" -short ver.- (2015.04.29) (YT only) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2015.04.30) -short ver.- (YT only) # "April Medley" (2015.05.01) # "Karma" (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) -short ver.- (2015.05.02) (YT only) # "Streaming Heart" -short ver.- (2015.05.03) (YT only) # "Tsubasa" (UNDER GRAPH song) -short ver.- (2015.05.04 )(YT only) # "Babylon" -short ver.- (2015.05.05) (YT only) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" -short ver.- (2015.05.06) (YT only) # "Saudade" (Porno Graffitti song) -short ver.- (2015.05.07) (YT only) # "Vampire" (Janne Da Arc song) -short ver.- (2015.05.08) (YT only) # "REVOLVER" -short ver.- (2015.05.09) (YT only) # "Irony" -short ver.- (2015.05.10) (YT only) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (Shiina Ringo song) -short ver.- (2015.05.11) (YT only) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poisoner) -short ver.- (2015.05.12) (YT only) # "Matryoshka" -short ver.- (2015.05.13) (YT only) # "Pierrot" -short ver.- (2015.05.14) (YT only) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.05.14) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) -short ver.- (2015.05.15) (YT only) # "Calc." -short ver.- (2015.05.16) (YT only) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" -short ver.- (2015.05.17) (YT only) # "Inokori Sensei" -short ver.- (2015.05.18) (YT only) # "Sekai wo Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) -short ver.- (2015.05.19) (YT only) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) -short ver.- (2015.05.20) (YT only) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (Hidden Shy Puberty) -short ver.- (2015.05.21) (YT only) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) -short ver.- (2015.05.22) (YT only) # "Peter Pan Syndrome" -short ver.- (2015.05.23) (YT only) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -short ver.- (2015.05.24) (YT only) # "Mitsuyubi" (SID song) -short ver.- (2015.05.25) (YT only) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) -short ver.- (2015.05.26) (YT only) # "Cherry Hunt" -short ver.- (2015.05.27) (YT only) # "BLACK JACK" (Janne De Arc song) -short ver.- (2015.05.28) (YT only) # "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri" (Our Last Theorem) -short ver.- -2 roles- (2015.05.29) (YT only) # "Koushi no Shinzou" (Heart of Lattice) -short ver.- (2015.05.30) (YT only) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -short ver.- (2015.05.31) (YT only) # "REVOLVER" feat. RiZer0 (2015.06.08) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Sugar Song and Bitter Step) -double role- (2015.06.29) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" feat. RiZer0 (2015.07.04) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) feat. @gain, Ajikko, Kakerine, Rio and RYO (SLH) (2015.07.11) # "Dragon Night" -English Piano ver.- -double role- (2015.08.01) # "Matryoshka" feat. Rio and Rid (2015.08.23) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (SIAM SHADE song) -BAND Edition- feat. Shinshakaijin, Sonouchi Kimeru, Araki, Tsukasashi, Zero and Rio (2015.09.20) # "Ao" (Blue) feat. Rio and Rid (2015.09.30) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Rio and Rid (2015.11.04) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) feat. Rio and Rid (2015.12.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Rio and Rid (2015.12.23) # "Cinderella Paradox" (2015.12.31) # "Acid Black Cherry piano medley" feat. Tsukasashi, Zero, Kanon69, Rio, 3bu and Remyu (2017.01.27) # Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Ajikko and Rio (2016.02.08) # "Preserved Roses" (T.M.Revolution and Mizuki Nana's song) -Double role- (2016.02.13) # "Sekai wo Kowashite iru" (Terminating the World) feat. Rio and Rid (2016.02.25) # "Love so sweet" (Arashi's song; Hana Yori Dango 2 OP) feat. Rio, Ikasan and Sekihan (2016.02.26) # "Ghost Rule" -Piano Arrange ver.- (2016.02.27) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) -Piano Arrange- feat. RiZer0 (2016.04.21) # "Cherry Hunt" -Jazz Arrange ver.- (2016.04.27) # "Eien Kleine" feat. Rio and KIM (2016.04.28) # "Janne Da Arc medley" feat. Tsukasashi, KIM, Kanon69, Ichikoro, 3bu, Takupon and Rio (20166.04.29) # "Painter" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "deuce" (Original with IkeV Project) -Live ver.- (2016.06.19) }} Discography Gallery |Rio Envy Catwalk.png|Rio as seen in his cover of "Envy Catwalk" |Rio Hoshi no Uta.png|Rio as seen in his cover of "Hoshi no Uta" |Rio START.png|Rio as seen in EXIT TUNES Album "START" |RioRid Matryoshka.png|Rio and Rid as seen in "Matryoshka" |Riocrossdressing1.jpg|Rio's crossdressing, as seen in his twitter |Rio RL.jpg|Rio in real life, as seen in his instagram |Rio nicobar.png|Rio as seen in "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" |RioRid Ao.png|Rio and Rid as seen in "Ao" |Acid Black Cherry piano medley.png|Mamusee, Zero, 3bu, Rio, Kanon69, Tsukasashi and Remyu as seen in "Acid Black Cherry piano medley" |Lovesosweet.png|Ikasan, Sekihan and Rio (repeat) as seen in "Love so sweet" |Painter own way edition - Rio.png|Rio as seen in "Painter ~own way edition~" }} Trivia * Rio has lived in Portugal for 7 years because of his parents' works before coming back to Japan. That is the reason why Rio is good at English. * He loves Rio de Janeiro and visited there once, which is where his nickname is "Rio" came from. * Rio often wears contact lenses. External Links * Twitter * LINE * instagram Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Professional Singers